1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a safety mechanism especially for Handguns trigger mechanism in order to prevent accidental discharge during draw from the holster generally in panic situation and an unauthorized use during a conflict situation where the handgun could be used by over powering the authorized user or an officer. This invention uses a very simple retrofit able gravity actuated lever mechanism. When the handgun is pointed downward or as placed in the holster, a lever mechanism is actuated and in turn moves plate guards over the trigger on both sides thereby preventing the finger to actuate the trigger. Once the guard is in place over the trigger a locking mechanism may be employed which can only be released in the case that the bio metrics of the index finger of the authorized user is matched. However, as soon as the hand gun is leveled and the bio metrics are matched the trigger guard retracts to the normal position; thereby the hand gun can be operated as essentially needed. A simple retrofit able version without bio metrics can operate the lever mechanism without a lock, thereby preventing the accidental discharge while drawing the handgun from the holster. However, as soon as the gun is leveled the trigger guards retract and hand gun can be used as intended.
This simple mechanical and electronic configuration can be easily attached to any existing handgun in front of standard trigger guard under the barrel of such handgun. In bio metric version, a micro processor is placed in the same assembly with a small bio metric reader. This bio metric reader is placed in such a way that it can read the index fingers bio metrics and turn off the locking mechanism, which locks the lever in safe mode as soon as the gun is lowered down or placed down in the holster.
2. Description of Related Art, Including Informational Disclosure Under CFR 1.97 and CFR 1.98